A Maker's Last moment
by pikagirl2000
Summary: This is my version of when Godric was going to the roof. Sookie sees a different side to Eric and Bill isn't what she thought he was like. Bill/Sookie, Eric/Sookie, Godric/OC Swearing!
1. Goodbye

**Author's note **

**This takes place when they are in Dallas and Godric is about to go on to roof. I do not own True Blood or any of the characters, I might add in some of the characters from the books.**

**IF the translation is wrong blame Google translate if I do have any Swedish readers I wouldn't mind if you sent over the correction so I can change it and make it correct.  
Cookie time!  
Pairings: small Bill/Sookie, Eric/Sookie, Godric/OC  
Sorry about the format**

**Chapter 1  
****Goodbye**

**Eric's POV**

I entered Godric's room shortly followed by him, he closed the door. He turned around and embraced me in a hug. I put my head on to his shoulder, and sobbed quietly into it.  
**"Jag trodde jag skulle förlora dig"  
**(I thought I was going to lose you)  
**"Mitt blod rinner genom dig. Jag kommer alltid att vara med dig, även i döden"  
**(My blood runs through you. I will always be with you, even in death)  
I looked at him feeling tears roll down my eyes.  
**"Aldrig! Jag skulle möta den sanna döden med dig."  
**(Never. I would meet the true death with you.")

He took a step away from me a look of horror was on his face.  
"**Jag kommer inte få dig att tala dessa ord. Tycker om dina bröder dina systrar du skulle behöva leta efter dem i mitt ställe**."  
(I won't have you speaking those words. Think about your brothers, your sisters you would need to look after them in my stead.)

I shook my head. "**Anna kan se efter dem, har hon alltid varit en mamma till oss. Säg inte att jag sa att föreställa sig hur hon kommer att se ut om du lämnade henne. Vänligen gorich inte lämna."  
**(Anna can look after them; she's always been a mother to us. Don't tell her i said that imagine what she will be like if you left her. Please Godric don't leave.)

A knock came at the door, Anna came in, "My ears are burning who's talking about me?" I looked between her and Godric.  
"I'll leave you two alone" I made my way out of the door not wanting to be there, but making my way to the roof waiting for Godric to join me. I go through the drawing room where Isabelle, Bill and Sookie are. Sookie, how I wish she was mine. She interests me, in my years if being a Vampire nobody has dared to challenge me. Until a simple southern belle came into my bar, it excites me but annoys me at the same time. I was leaving the room I turned my head and my eyes locked with her's, suddenly a wave of warmth began to grow in my heart. Why did this always happen when she was around?

Anna's POV

After Eric had left the room I walked over to Godric. He reached out and grabbed my hands. He walked my over to the bed; he wouldn't look me in the eye. I needed to know what was happening now!  
"Godric what's happening? Both you and Eric starting to are scaring me." I looked at him trying to find his emotions that were hidden in his face, he was always open to me and I could normally read him like a book, but it was a stone cold mask that i looked up into. He put a hand up to my face and stroked his thumb over my cheek and looked into my eyes I couldn't bear this silence any longer "Please Godric talk to me!" I could feel a stray tear roll down my cheek. He pulled me into a hug his mouth to my ear.  
"Don't cry, I could bear to see my flower wither, this must be done," I was going to say something but he put his finger to my lips.  
"Please Anna I have to say how much you mean to me, when I first saw you on the battle field covered in your enemy's blood, pure rage on your face a true Shield Maiden. I thought it was the most beautiful thing I could ever see I couldn't believe you was just a mere human. You showed no fear in the face of you enemy's, even when you were dying and injured you carried on until you couldn't stand or your enemies were all slain. I could let something as beautiful as you die, so I gave you my blood." By this time he and I both had tears running down our faces.  
"I hated the way your husband treated you, beat you like you were nothing but a common house wife when you are so much more. When you helped me that night, you let my feed off you. I could see no fear in your face it just made me feel more attracted to you. The night that followed, sparing with you, seeing you with your children only made me jealous that I would never have that with you if ever came to the dark. When you were dying in my arms in my arms, hearing your heartbeat slow down. I had to change you even if you hated me I just couldn't let you die, I loved you Anastasia I still do now, a part of me died when you left me but it's came back knowing that you will be here with me in my final moments. I love you Anna, my beautiful, beautiful flower." He push my hair out of my eyes, my face full with red tears he pressed his lips to mine our tears mixing with each other's the last kiss that we will ever share. A moment of passion exploded through our bond each of us sending waves of love to each other, because of the skin to skin contact his memories began to flow into my head the many nights he had spent crying because of him being alone. Pushing women aside because they weren't me, he even made Nora just because she had looked similar to me but in many ways she was completely different. We broke apart, with him knowing what I had just seen. "I'm sorry I caused you all that pain but please Godric I don't know what I will do without you."  
"You'll live and look after your brothers and sister, as your maker I command you." I reached up and wiped his tears away from his face, I smiled up at him  
"My angel." I pressed one final kiss to his lips and watch the love of my life walk out of the door to face the final death alone.

"I love you Godic you will never leave my heart." I curled up on his bed surrounding myself with his scent knowing that it would be the last time I would smell it, I tried to calm myself and a single red tear fell from my face.  
**There you are chapter 1 let me know if the translations are correct hope you like it! Don't forget to review. Also visit my other stories.  
Teaser for next chapter Godric and Sookie have talk and Sookie sees a side of Eric that she didn't think she could see.**


	2. The talk

**Author's note **

**This takes place when they are in Dallas and Godric is about to go on to roof. I do not own True Blood or any of the characters, I might add in some of the characters from the books.  
This will be slightly like the scene in the episode; I can't help myself it was my favourite scene in the series or where Eric is talking about 'tea cup' humans, which always make me laugh.  
Anyway enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 **

**The Talk  
Sookie's POV**

After Nan had left all the Vampires had a look of sadness in their faces, I couldn't understand what it was about. I had seen Eric go into the room next to the drawing room and Godric followed him. I was still trying to get over what has happened in the past few hours. One, they had rescued Godric from The Fellowship of the Sun. Two, Eric had offered his life in exchange for her's. Three, Lorena had arrived at the party. Four, the bomb going off. Finally Eric had tricked her into drinking his blood, she wanted to be angry at him for that but for some reason she wasn't. Why couldn't he be straight forward? Most of the time when I am around him he is his usual cocky self I even remember saying that he wasn't capably of love but I am starting to think I was wrong the way that he looks at Godric maybe he was capably of some feeling other than hate or lust, maybe not love but close to it. I looked over Anna was leaning on the window edge, I still can't believe she was turned at only 17 but then again so was Jessica. I can't figure out what her relationship with Eric or Godric was but Eric had respected her enough to let her help in finding Godric so he obviously trusts her. I looked up she was staring at me; she began to walk over and sat down beside me.  
"You're probably wondering how I know Eric and Godric aren't you," her English accent coming out strongly, I just nodded. "well no matter how much me and Eric like it we are brother and sister I'm older by about 900 years and well as you fully know he hates getting told what to do especially by a woman, so we share a mutual disagreement."  
"I didn't know vampire's had siblings he didn't mention he had a sister" I was trying to get the face that she was 900 year older than which made her almost twice as strong. She chuckled,  
"Well we are sibling to the extent that we share the same maker and well he has another 5 brother and 1 more sister I am the oldest of them. My relationship with Godric stretches a little more than just child/maker." She held up her left hand and ring shone in the light. I gasped.  
"I didn't know vampires could get married!" she chuckled more then, I am starting to thing she is enjoying my naivety.  
"What we have is more than a marriage per-say, but if you use that term then we have been married 1900 years." I just looked at her with my mouth open, if Gran was here she would've told me to close it before the wind changed direction.  
"Excuse me for minute" he got up from the sofa and made her way to the door that Eric and Godric had previously gone through. I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around and saw Bill, maybe he knew what was happening. I opened my mouth to ask him but he sound of door opening interrupted me. Eric walked out of the room and closed the door on his way out. His eyes had red rims around them and his cocky stance had gone instead he was just hunched over keeping his head down. He was almost at the roof door when he stopped and turned his head, his eyes met mine but I couldn't see the usual spark in them they looked, well defeated. He turned back around on went up the stairs, I turned back to Bill, "Bill, what's happening? Why is everyone so sad?"  
He took my hands in his, "Well sookie Godric was sheriff of this area much like Eric is back in Louisiana, because of the bomb going off and all the publicity that has happened he has been stripped of his title. He is going to meet the true death." With him finishing Godric stepped out of the room with dried red tears down his face a made a swift exit to the roof, now I know why Eric had gone up there, the look in his eyes hadn't been defeat it was sadness.

I got up off the couch and ran to the stairwell ignoring Bill's calls. The door was open and I saw a sight I never thought was possible. Eric Northman on his knees crying, they were speaking in a language that I couldn't understand but I could tell that Eric was begging Godric to stay. Godric put his hand on Eric's head, "Father, brother, son" with that Eric stood up to face his maker.  
" I would let you stay alone."  
"Yes you will, as you maker I command you." And with that Eric turned around and began to walk towards me I touched his hand. "I'll stay as long as I have to." He just nodded and went through the door. Godric was looking out over Dallas. He turned to me "It won't take long at my age."  
I didn't know what to say in the few short hours I have known him he has become most human Vampire I have ever met.  
"Eric is interested in you."  
I sighed "You mean he is interested in my body and then tossing me away when he's bored of me."  
he had a look of confusion on his face "It pains me to hear that you think of him like that, in the thousand years of his existence he has never showed any interest in human but I guess you can blame me for that," we continued in silence waiting for the Sun to rise. "Look after him will you?"  
I let out a laugh "I'll try you know how Eric is."  
"That's partly my fault,"  
"What about Anna, how will she cope?" a look of guilt and sadness came upon his face.  
"She's strong, so strong. I found her like this before and a roof waiting for the sun to rise and her skin stared to smoke but I dragged he in a begged her never to do anything like it again I couldn't bear to live this life without her, after that she had tried many other ways in meeting the true death. I had to silver her to our bed, it was horrible seeing my child, my wife, my everything so destroyed I almost wanted to take my life with her a least we could be together. She has to look after the family now, I know she will do a great job." Tears were fully running down my face now hearing what he had just said.  
"Are you scared?"  
"No."  
"Well I'm scared for you."  
"A human with me for my final moments, with human tears in all my two thousand years life still surprises me. Tell me Miss Stackhouse do you believe in God?"  
I nodded.  
"Then if he is real how will he punish me?"  
I shook my head, "God doesn't punish, God forgives."  
He looked at me and smiles. We both start to see the Sun rise he walks to the edge and takes of his shirt and he burns out in a blue light. I pick up his t-shirt and head toward the door heading to my room. I hear a sobbing in the room down the hall and I opened the door seeing a sight that made me go weak at the knees.

**Word count 1,324 yeah longest chapter ever in all the stories I have written. I am really enjoying writing this cat with to see you reviews hint, hint.  
Teaser next Chapter, Bill and Sookie come to a disagreement and what if Sookie's dream was real.**


	3. Temptation

**A/N don't own true blood, Anastasia is my own character I made.  
Pairings: OC/Godric, Bill/Sookie, slight one sided Eric and Sookie  
On with the story we go.**

**Chapter 3  
Temptation  
Sookie's POV**

I slowly opened the door, and stepped through. Eric was on the sofa with his head in his hands; I made my way across the room and sat opposite from him. He looked up at me, I almost cried at the sight. Someone who was so strong and independent, who showed no emotions crying like a human. Trails of red were flowing down his cheeks. He finally spoke "He's gone isn't he?"  
I couldn't say anything I nodded. This made his eyes build up with tears again I couldn't bear to see him like this; I leaned across closing the gap between us and placed my hands on the sides of his head. I don't know what came over me but I leaned in and kissed his cheeks trying to kiss his tears away, his blood on my lips I got up to leave but he pulled me back and kissed me softly on the lips, then reality came back to me. What was I doing? I am with Bill but here I am with another man in his room kissing me. I pulled back and turned swiftly but his grip remained on my wrist, "please don't go, stay at least until I fall asleep, please Sookie I'm begging you." How could I say no? I nodded and he led us to the bed that occupied the back of the room. He laid on one side of the bed with his back to me I put my arm around his waist and he threaded his fingers through my hand and turned to face me. "You're a big faker you know that don't you?" He looked at me, his face full of confusion so carried on. "You pretend to be this big hard rock capable of no feeling what so ever, but there's love in you." He turned away still holding my hand and he mumbled "Only for Sookie" and that is how I fell asleep holding hands with a vampire.

**Bill's POV  
**Where is she? After she went up to the roof I went back to our room, waiting for her return. I began to feel the pull of the sun I knew that when I awoke she would be next to me.

**Eric's POV  
**I slowly began to open my eyes, there was a weight on my chest. I looked down golden yellow hair was splayed across my chest, the scent of oats and honey filled my nose reminding me of home. I began to run my fingers through the hair want to feel its softness. Her warm breath on my throat, her hand in mine. Finally feeling her skin against mine, dear god please say that this isn't a dream if it is I never want in to began to stir and nuzzled into my neck, she mumbled something along the lines of "Pillow comfy" and began rubbing her nose up and down my neck the effect she was having on me was clear by the size of the tent that began to grown in my pants. As much as I didn't want this to end, I knew what sookie would think if I took advantage of her in the tired state. I shook her no effect I leaned over and blew into her ear and sure enough she got off of me and stood up quickly.  
"Eric what the hell?" she stood with her hands on her hips.  
I just shrugged my shoulder "Don't ask me I awoke to you complementing me on how good a pillow I am, true it's not what most women who are in my bed with me say but I'll take what I get."  
"I see you back to normal then?"  
I turned my head to the side "I don't know what you talking about." I said trying to keep my face emotionless.  
She sighed "Fine if that's how you want to play it, but don't forget you begged me to stay."  
My jaw set in a firm straight line.  
Her face softened when she saw my reaction. "I promise I won't tell anyone not even Bill" her eyes widened "Bill! Oh God he would've woken up without, imagine what he is thinking by now. I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone what happened last night, please?" with that she left the room. I wouldn't need to tell dear William what happened she was carrying my scent on her; he can make his own conclusions.

I went into the bathroom to sort out my 'little' problem; I didn't want to have a shower because I didn't want her scent to lessen on me. I walked out of my room and heard raised voices down the hall I followed them and opened the door. I saw Bill grabbing Sookie by her wrist and my sister standing by Bill with a look of anger on her face.  
"Mr Compton I believe Miss Stackhouse asked you let go, and I ask you respect her wishes if you please."  
Bill snorted "You don't have authority here you can't tell me what to do." I wanted to kill him he should be quaking in his boots at her presence.  
She kept a straight face but I could tell her rage was growing.  
"On the contrary Mr Compton this is Godric's house and sanctuary I won't have any violence in this house, am I clear?"  
He through his head back and laughed "well Godric isn't alive anymore is he?" The whole room fell quite after that remark.  
"BILL!" Sookie screamed at him even she could see that he went over the top he lunged at Anna but I intercepted and pinned him against the wall baring my fangs out at him. I turned around and faced Anna  
she had Sookie in her arms "I'm fine Eric and so is Sookie." I turned back to Bill.  
"If you want a voice of authority then don't you dare come near my sister or Sookie again if you intend to harm them"  
"I thought you hated your sister?"  
"I don't have to explain myself to you; if you disobey me, then I can take you in front of the magistrate for disobeying a direct order from your sheriff I don't think you will be let off so easily this time Bill." I took my arm away from his throat and made my way over to Anna and Sookie. "How did this start?" Anna gave me a look which I interpreted as _I will tell you later; _i nodded and turned back to Sookie "Are you ok?" she nodded. Anna took Sookie's hands and looked into her eyes.  
"You can sleep in my room tonight if you would like" Sookie nodded.  
"Ok I'll get you stuff here's the key to my room make yourself comfortable." Anna gave Sookie her, her keys. Sookie nodded and went out the door to Anna's room.

I turned to her "What happened?"  
"Sookie came into the room just as a very angry Bill Compton came in as well, he was going on about how she wasn't in the bed when he woke up, it didn't help her case that she had your smell all over her, I wonder how that got there?" she said with one eyebrow raised.  
I shook my head "We didn't do anything, she comforted me. We just slept in the same bed next to each other that's all nothing more."  
Anna smiled "My brother, Eric Northman a man who has bedded princesses goes to bed with a women and doesn't have sex with her, you've proved me wrong."  
I turned, my head to side, she carried on "You are capable of feeling things other than hate, anger and lust."  
"I don't love her!"  
She laughed "I never said anything about love." With that she walked out of the door, and left me to think of what just happened.

**There you are chapter 3. I would like some input on Anna's character if you think she is good/bad and should I introduce Eric's brothers. Nora will be showing up just to cause some trouble.  
Word count: 1,348  
COOKIE FOR EVERYONE!**


	4. Thinking of her

**A/N  
Here is chapter 4, I am really enjoying writing this even if I am not getting many reviews I am still going to update this hopefully once a week, maybe twice a week if you're lucky. So anyway I want to bring Godric back ut I don't know how to do it that wouldn't make it completely stupid. If anyone has any ideas you can message me, from this point I will be replying to all of my reviewers, love you all!  
This is where I will start introducing the plot for season three. I am only going to do maybe 3 more chapter's but I am going to write a sequel to this I already have the ideas in my head. So you have that to look forward to.  
Cookie's for you!  
Cookie's for everybody! **

**Chapter 4  
Thinking of her.**

**Eric's POV**

Four days. Four days it has been since Dallas and I haven't been able to get her out of my head, I don't know what's wrong with me. I keep thinking of when I woke up her laid out on my chest, her nuzzling my neck. That's how it should be, me waking up with her in my arms in a peaceful sleep. I can only dream of that though, I got the new of her and Bill sorting out their differences and getting back together again. I could feel her happiness as my blood was in her, it made me sick that she felt this happiness for him but not me. I was jealous. If Anna saw me like this she would laugh "The great Eric Northman getting jealous over a 200 year old vampire" I could just imagine the smug face she would give me. After Dallas Anna said that she would go around the world trying to get in contact with my brothers to see how they are coping with Godric's death, as she is now head of the family she inherits most of Godric's fortune even though she has enough money as it is.

I made my way out to the dance floor to sit on my throne, Pam said the humans like it when I am among them I have nothing else to do it will keep my mind of Sookie's feelings for a while. I made my way to sit on my throne, ready to be flooded with worthless humans who don't deserve my attention. Suddenly I am over whelmed with the feeling of happiness I felt like I was going to be sick. Sookie she was feeling this I wonder what has made her so happy it was likely to do with Bill. God how much I want to kill him, but then that wouldn't put me in Sookie's good books now would it? I'm getting bored now feeling Sookie's happiness while I am sat here miserable here not must do something to keep my mind of her but how. Yvette. I walk up to her and signal her to follow me, we make it down to the basement and in an instant I strip her of her clothes and chain her up to the walls and start pounding into her. My thoughts somewhere else, the night Sookie comforted me kissing away my tears my blood on her lips. The softness of her skin as she lay on me, her southern accent I find rather cute the way she says my name in it. For some reason it gets me hard in an instant and even more frustrated that I can't do anything about it but a cold shower.

I am broken away from my thoughts by the sound of a door opening, and a familiar smell fills the room. God whenever she smells like that I just want to fuck her, bite her and rub myself all over her, but her seeing me like this isn't going to help me win her over. I will make sure to punish Pam later for this I make my face emotionless.  
"Sookie how nice it is to see you." I turn around in my full glory and make my way to her, she looks beautiful in that lilac dress with her hair revealing her perfect neck. She is looking up trying not to look at me.  
"Well you never come here for a social visit so I guess you want something, the question is what is it?"  
"Bill's gone missing and I think you're behind it"  
so billy boy has gone missing this is interesting "Well I'm not any other ideas?"  
"You think I believe your word, where were you at 11pm tonight?"  
"I was here with Yvette" I gestured towards the barely standing figure.  
"Doing this for 6 hours!"  
If I was doing Sookie I would barely make it an hour "Sookie you seem surprised, isn't Bill's stamina up to snuff?" with that comment she looked hurt. "And I ask again any other ideas?"  
"It could be his maker."  
"It could be possible, I will look into it."  
She looks confused. "Why would you help?"  
I laugh "You seem to forget I am sheriff of this area, if a vampire has gone missing it is my responsibility to find him" I looked her up and down "even if I do want what is his"  
"w… well good," and she went up the basement stairs.

I went up the stairs and got dressed when a knock came at the door "WHAT!" a feminine laugh came from behind me.  
"Well now brother that's no way to greet your sister is it?"

Nora?

**Sookie's POV**

Eric. Dam him and is nicely built body, that gorgeous butt of his that I got a very nice look at, I looked at my hand and the ring glittered in the light. Sookie you're an engaged woman you shouldn't be thinking about other men like that what's wrong with you. You don't want him, you might physically want him but not in any other way, he would have sex with you and then throw you out he isn't capable of feelings even his sister said that. Then why can't I stopped thinking about the night in Dallas him and I sleeping side by side our hands entwined, him showing me his weakness maybe just maybe there is more to him than people think.

**A/N these last chapters are going to have a bit of a time gap in between each one just so I can move the story along and not bore you. There is 1 chapter left.**


	5. AN i know most people won't read this

**Hey this is just a/n but for anyone who wants to know more about Anastasia's and Godric's back story with their relationship I am writing a story and 'In the beginning' so that will be Anna's POV on the day's leading up to and after her turning. I hope you enjoy, I would appreciate if you would leave some ideas in the reviews please I will give you a free cookie. **


End file.
